Too Far
by SummerRose12
Summary: These were Macavity and Demeter's last moments together. Was it all in vain, or was something there always there? songfic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! oneshot.


**A/N: A song from one of my favorite bands reminded me on how Demeter and Macavity's relationship would've been right before she left him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Cats. Everything is T.S.E and A.L.W property. Oh yeah, I don't own any of the lyrics of Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet by Relient K**

Demeter and Macavity sat together in the Warehouse hideout in the City. The red tom narrowed his eyes at his beloved mate. She had been acting extremely unusual. He showered her with his affection, and gave her all she desired, but she still wouldn't say another word to him. Not since the last outburst, which always happened often, but this time, the golden queen had been caught in the crossfire.

"Talk to me Deme!" Macavity pleaded desperately.

The golden queen sighed uncomfortably. He was next to her in the soft feather bed, but she had her back faced to Macavity, "I can't do this anymore…" she said miserably.

"What are you talking about?" the red tom demanded.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Don't you see Mac?" she suddenly shot at him, "We're separating! You don't have time for me, and when you do, you hurt me."

"Oh come now…I accidentally give you a few bruises and you want to-"

"Accidentally?" she asked surprisingly.

"Dem, you know I don't want you go."

The golden queen sighed, "Yes…but I think I need to go…"

"Come on," Macavity persisted, "Just tell me what's wrong…" The red tom ran his paw up her neck and tried to cross his leg over hers. Demeter quivered. As incredibly mind-numbing as Macavity's seductive touch to her skin was, she pulled away. The golden queen stood up from her spot on the bed and walked over to the window. The night was peaceful, but the elite cat of mystery wasn't. He needed her to complete his sinful lust. It was always her he wanted.

Demeter sighed depressively, "I'm sorry Mac…but…can't you see what I'm saying?"

Macavity stared at her shockingly. No queen had ever refused him in bed. His pride was hurt, but he still looked at Deme with love. Why did he love her so? Was it how she sometimes played hard-to-get or was it because she was so enticingly gorgeous? Who knew? The fact was he was unexplainably obsessed with her, and it looked as if she was trying to say something he didn't like, but Macavity knew what she was talking about.

"Why do you have to think like that? We've been together for so long, and this is all you can think to say? 'I'm sorry; can't you see what I'm saying?' Madness Dem."

"I don't understand." She said flatly.

**A/N: This is where the song lyrics come in. It kind of switches back and forth between Macavity and Demeter. **

_Macavity: "I think you know what I'm getting at. _

_I find it so upsetting that_

_The memories that you select_

_You keep the bad, but that good you just forget_

_And even though I'm angry I can still say_

_I know my heart will break the day _

_When you peel out and drive away"_

_Demeter: "I can't believe this happened_

_And all this time I never thought,_

_That all we had would be all for naught."_

"Dem," Macavity got up from the bed and faced the golden queen near the window, "Don't you understand? I want you. How could I do something to get you to hate me?"

Demeter sighed, "You don't get it Mac."

"You don't get it either, do you?"

_Macavity: "No, I don't hate you…_

_Don't want to fight you_

_Know I'll always love you,_

_But right now I just don't like you."_

_Demeter: "No I don't hate you…_

_Don't want to fight you_

_Know I'll always love you _

_But right now I just don't like you_

_Cause you took this too far…_

_Too far."_

"What are you saying Dem?" the ginger tom demanded.

"I don't know if I can be with you anymore…"

"But…Deme…" Macavity came closer to her. He moved his body close to hers as he traced his claw softly on her tender lips. For some reason he couldn't help himself. The red tom launched his mouth on to Demeter's forcefully as he moved his paws up and down her sides. Suddenly, the golden queen pulled away from him, "I think it's time I go back."

Macavity eyes widened, "To the Junkyard?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes…"

"…No…I can't let you go that quickly. Who's going to be with you there? Who's going to give you the same love that I have given you?" He came closer next to her, holding her wrists behind him, but she just forced them away. The golden queen walked away from Macavity, holding herself, "Someone else…someone who's not you."

The red tom was growled impatiently to his mate, "You have to choose what you really care about Demeter. Me, the one who has given you everything you wanted, or the family you left behind."

"I left for you…but they still love me…"

"But I love you too."

"Not in the same way. You've only loved me for one reason. You and I both know what that is, but more importantly you don't know what real love is."

"I've given it to you unconditionally!" Macavity shouted, "I've been selfless to you! So don't tell me what real love is!"

"You aren't the same Mac!" Demeter cried. The red tom simply rolled his eyes at the golden queen's tears.

_Macavity: "Make your decision and don't you dare think twice_

_Go with your instincts along with some bad advice"_

_Demeter: "This didn't turn out the way I thought it would at all…"_

_Macavity: "You blame me but some of this is still your fault."_

_Demeter: "I tried to move you, but you just wouldn't budge_

_I tried to hold your hand, but you'd rather hold your grudge_

_I think you know what I'm getting at!"_

_  
Macavity: "You said good-bye and I just don't want you regretting that."_

_Both: "No I don't hate you,_

_Don't want to fight you_

_Know I'll always love you_

_But right now I just don't like you…_

_No I don't hate you,_

_Don't want to fight you_

_Know I'll always loves you_

_But now I just don't like you…"_

Demeter sighed, looking at the red tom. She was completely stifled by his sunken yellow eyes that burned into her with affection…and at the same time, hate. In every way, she had always loved Macavity, but he had changed; drastically. They had grown up together, as kits, then as young adults, he left her because of some issues he had with a silver tabby named Munkustrap. He had tried to be with her, but she still loved Mac, and missed him. So, the golden queen ran away from the Junkyard to be with the ginger tom, but ever since he left…he changed.

She remembered Macavity as her first kiss, her first lover, her first real mate. Demeter remembered how friendly and loving he was. How mysterious he was, and how apathetic he would be. He was relaxing and beautiful, and …hers. When she came back to him…he was different. The ginger tom wasn't the Mac she had grown-up with. Those pleasures had left her. Demeter felt like Macavity wasn't even Macavity anymore.

"You don't know what you're saying Demeter!" he remarked, "You're confused. Don't you see? The Jellicles were trying to keep us apart!"

The golden queen stared at him, "You talk as if…you were never one of them…like I was never one of them. You aren't who I thought you were. You've changed…and I can't continually take your abuse."

"A couple of bruises and you're going to leave me?"

"It's more than a couple of bruises Macavity!" she snapped, "You've hurt me, not just physically, but emotionally. I can't take this anymore! You've…you've done too much!"

"Please Deme; think about what you are saying! I love you!"

The golden queen breathed deeply, "But…but Mac…I don't know who you are anymore."

The Mystery Cat came closer to her, and this time she didn't refuse him. He looked into Demeter's soft green eyes, reminding himself how much they had actually cared for each other. Again she turned away from him, but Macavity grabbed the golden queen's chin and forced her eyes to meet with his, "But I love you." He said desperately.

Demeter stared at him blankly, "I'm sorry…" She grabbed the red tom's paws and pushed them back to him. The golden queen quickly reached for her neck where a small red ruby gem was dangling from a chain. It had been a gift of their mateship that Macavity had given her a long time ago. Demeter snapped it off, and placed it in his paws, "I truly am…"

Macavity looked down at the precious jewel lying in his hands. It took the shimmer from the moonlight but despite its beauty, the red tom witnessed it turn dull. Macavity squeezed it in his hands and pressed down on his forehead. He shook violently and jerked his head up at the sympathetic looking Demeter. The ginger tom forced a glare on her innocent face.

And then, abruptly he did the unexpected. He stared at Demeter at complete and utter hate and without a word, Macavity through back his paw and with all force slapped her in the face violently. The golden queen fell to the ground with a thud. Time seemed to stop for a few moments. The Mystery Cat looked down at the mildly weak queen while she stared at him shockingly. Demeter was holding her hand to her cheek, but then revealed it to her eyes to see blood. The red messy blow covered her beautiful golden face. Demeter looked up at Macavity horror-stricken. He had only given her mild contusions, but the red tom had never broken her skin and made her bleed so heavily before.

Macavity's anger was overflowing in his sovereign eyes. The red tom was disgusted with himself, but he still couldn't stop. He violently threw the necklace in his paw to the ground and as the circular gem cried out in a screeching ring, Macavity ran to Demeter and started to slap her in the face and punching her sides. She screamed out at the pain tormenting her body as ginger tom shouted at her, "YOU SAID YOU'D BE MINE! YOU SAID WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! NO MORE LIES! GET OUT DEMETER! GET OUT!"

He stopped long enough for the wheezing queen to crawl out of the room quickly and slam the door behind her. The golden queen leaned her back against the wall and started to cry while the bruises on her side pained her brutally. The tears mixed with the blood on her cheek rolled down her face as the scarlet drops fell on her white paws. Were they tears for pain? Did they form out of sadness, knowing that she had lost her only love? The only tom that had showed her what pleasure and affection was together had just banished her out of his life.

She breathed heavily as her bloody paws twitched wildly. The pain in her throat started to choke her as she fell to the dirty wooden floor. Sorrow…pain…anger…and agony were passing each thought without any retaliation, "no…" she whispered to herself, "why...Mac? Why…"

_Demeter: "Wisdom always chooses…_

_These black eyes and these bruises…_

_Over the heartache that they say…_

_Never completely goes away…"_

Inside of Macavity's room, he was thinking the exact same thing. He looked through the silent window as the moonlight was dimming. His sunken eyes squinted together as the large tears rolled off his cheek._ Oh Deme…what have I done?_ His arms rested on his knees as he leaned against his bedpost. He had just lost the most precious thing that belonged to him. In his paws, he clutched the ruby gem that had a single jagged crack in it. Somehow, the necklace's beauty had faded with just that one crack embedded in it. He held the cold stone to his forehead as his still-warm tears wetted it. _I'm sorry too…_

_Macavity: "Wisdom always chooses…_

_These black eyes and these bruises…_

_Over the heartache that they say…_

_Never completely goes away…"_

_Both: "I can't believed this happened_

_And one day we'll see this coming around…_

_No I don't hate you…_

_Don't want to fight you…_

_Know I'll always love you but…_

_Now I just don't like you…_

_Cause you took this…_

_Too far…"_

_Demeter: "What happened to us?"_

_Macavity: "I heard it is me we should blame..."_

_Demeter: "What happened to us?"_

_Macavity: "Why didn't you stop me from turning out this way?"_

_Both: "And know that I don't hate you…_

_And know that I don't wanna fight you…_

_And know I'll always love you…_

_But right now I just…don't…"_


End file.
